


I'm Woody

by Kentastics



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, First Dates, Gentle Kissing, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Happy Ending, Jaehyun dresses up as Woody, JohnJae - Freeform, Love at First Sight, M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kentastics/pseuds/Kentastics
Summary: "I'm Johnny, by the way.""I'm Woody," Jaehyun answers, only realizing his mistake when Johnny laughs. "I mean Jaehyun. My name is Jaehyun."
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	I'm Woody

Jaehyun is way too old to be doing this. He's a grown ass man with responsibilities and a fulltime job, for God's sake. He's supposed to look at some paperwork at home until late at night, until the boredom of it all becomes too much and he passes out. Initially this was his plan for Halloween, but right as he made himself comfortable on the couch he got a text from Yuta telling him to get ready to go trick-or-treating. What? He doesn't even have a costume.

No problem, Yuta said, I have just the right thing. Jaehyun still doesn't know what made him think this was a good idea. Why did he trust Yuta again? Right, they are friends. Jaehyun tells himself he only agreed to Yuta's ridiculous plan because paperwork is not something he enjoys doing, and definitely not because secretly he enjoys Halloween more than any other holiday. He would never, ever say that out loud. Especially not when he finds himself standing in front of his mirror with the costume Yuta picked for him.

"Really, Yuta?" Jaehyun scoffs as he puts on the cowboy hat. "I look ridiculous."

"You look cute." Yuta says with a smile that looks way too sweet for Jaehyun's liking.

Jaehyun glares at him, which is enough to make Yuta burst into laughter. Jaehyun knew it was a trap. Yuta nearly falls off the chair as he continues to laugh at Jaehyun's ricidulous costume, weakly pointing into his direction as he tries to speak. Jaehyun frowns. It's not _that_ funny, right? Maybe he doesn't look as good as Yuta with his dark slicked back hair and pointy teeth, but he doesn't look too bad. He knows that he could still make any guy want to spend the night with him, even dressed up as Woody.

"Who else is coming?" Jaehyun asks, ignoring Yuta's hysterical laughter.

Yuta sits up straight and wipes his eyes, finally calming himself down. "I don't know," he says with a shrug. "The usual, I guess. Ten, Doyoung, Taeyong. Maybe Kun, if Ten manages to convince his fiancé to come."

"Ten and Kun are engaged?" Jaehyun asks in surprise. No one had told him that. "Since when?"

"Two or three weeks? Something like that?" Yuta shrugs again. "It's all over social media. Ten even said so in the group chat."

"You mean the one I got kicked out of after that heated discussion with Doyoung?" Jaehyun reminds him.

Yuta smiles sheepishly. "Right."

"Anyway," Jaehyun clears his throat. "What about Sicheng? Or Jungwoo?"

"Don't know," Yuta repeats. "Jungwoo doesn't seem like the dressing up type so I doubt it. Haven't heard anything from Sicheng in a while. He has been spending a lot of time with Ten and Kun lately."

Jaehyun grins. "Jealous?"

"Oh no, not at all," Yuta rolls his eyes. "I've got my eye on someone else."

Compared to the others, Jaehyun looks like a joke. Neither Sicheng or Jungwoo showed up, just as expected, so it's just the six of them. Kun ended up coming, but besides some make-up and devil horns he didn't really put too much effort into his outfit. Ten on the other hand... His sexy cat costume makes Jaehyun wonder how Kun isn't losing his mind. Because to be quite fair, Ten looks hot. Actually, everyone looks hot. Even Doyoung, who is wearing a vampire costume similar to Yuta's.

Okay, maybe Jaehyun overreacted when he said he looks like a joke. Compared to Taeyong's plain clown outfit, Jaehyun looks sexy. The fact that Taeyong didn't even bother to make himself look scary makes it even more laughable. No killer clown or anything you'd expect from a halloween clown costume. No, Taeyong literally looks like a clown who came straight from the circus. Red nose, bright yellow and blue suit and enormous shoes. The only thing missing is the red wig, but Taeyong made up for it by wearing a small red derby hat. He looks so adorable that Jaehyun can't even bring himself to laugh along with the others.

Soon enough Jaehyun finds himself holding a pumpkin shaped basket, yelling _'trick or treat!'_ everytime someone opens the door. Despite being adults, most people still give them candy. They're either too awkward to say no or they think it's hilarious and appreciate the fact that a bunch of grown man still go trick-or-treating during Halloween, completely dressed up and all.

Up until now almost everyone has given them candy, with one or two exceptions. One older lady ran out of candy so she offered the group of friends some oranges instead. Jaehyun's inner child is a bit disappointed but he takes the piece of fruit anyway. The lady seems friendly and it took her quite a while to get the oranges from her kitchen, considering that she doesn't walk as fast anymore. Besides, it's better than the rude lady two doors down who told them to get lost and slammed the door shut when she realized they weren't kids.

As the night goes on the little orange in Jaehyun's basket starts to get surrounded by all sorts of candy. Looking at the amount of sweets inside of the pumpkin basket makes Jaehyun feel excited, just like the good old days when he used to go trick-or-treating with his dad and the neighbours' kids. He always collected so much candy that it almost never fit into the tiny basket he brought. His mom always teased him by saying that the amount of sweets he ate was the cause for his chubby cheeks, but Jaehyun didn't care. After all, his chubby cheeks got him more candy. Little Jaehyun used to dress up so cutely that sometimes people in his neighbourhood would secretly give him extra candy while trick-or-treating.

Jaehyun hasn't gone trick-or-treating in years, at least not for himself. He always volunteered to go with a group of kids around the neighbourhood, keeping an eye out for them while his inner child cried about the fact that he wouldn't get more than a Snickers bar during one Halloween night, if he was lucky, that is. So now that Jaehyun is actually out trick-ot-treating with his friends, he can't stop the feeling of excitement as he looks down into his pumpkin basket. He has _so much_ candy. It's almost embarrassing how Jaehyun's eyes light up at the sight of even more candy offered to him.

However, it's starting to get late and Jaehyun realizes they will have to go home soon. They decide to do maybe four or five more houses and then go home. None of them really have much more space for even more candy. Jaehyun blames the orange for that. He will probably eat it later anyway, but for now all he can think about is the sweet taste of caramel, or the delicious gummy bears. He's nearly bouncing up and down from excitement and happiness as they visit one of their final houses, ready for more candy.

Jaehyun is the one to ring the doorbell this time. The door opens within a few seconds and the group loudly repeats that same phrase they have been shouting all evening. _'Trick or treat'_. Jaehyun nearly stops breathing when he makes eye contact with the guy who opened the door. It's a man who seems to be around Jaehyun's age. He has blonde hair, broad shoulders and enormous biceps. It's a little strange to be wearing a sleeveless top in October, but then again the guy looks like he put it on in a hurry. His hair is damp and he fabric of his shirt has some wet spots in it. Did this man just get out of the shower?

"I'm sorry to disappoint, but I don't have any candy," the man says with an apologetic smile, resulting in the group booing him. His voice sounds sweeter than all of the candy Jaehyun has in his basket. Sweeter than sugar. Or was it sweeter than honey? Jaehyun can't remember. He's too busy staring into the man's eyes, completely mesmerized by how handsome he is. "I like your costume."

"Me?" Jaehyun points at himself, feeling as if any brain cells he had left have now died completely. The man nods and Jaehyun blinks. He finally snaps out of it and smiles. "Thank you."

Everyone stays quiet. Jaehyun is well aware of the fact that he created a very awkward athmosphere. The man raises his eyebrow, smile only growing as the group of friends slowly start to walk away. Except for Jaehyun. He hasn't even realized that his friends have left him until the man leans against the door frame and crosses his arms over his chest. "So...?"

Jaehyun looks around him and notices he's the only one still standing there. "Fuck, I'm so sorry," Jaehyun stammers as his face becomes a bright red colour. "I think I'm in love."

The man chuckles, and Jaehyun knows for sure that he's in love now. "If you hand me your phone I can give you my number," the man says with an amused look on his face. "I feel kinda bad for not giving you any candy."

"Oh, yeah, sure," Jaehyun takes his phone from his pocket. He nearly drops it as he hands it to the man. "That would be really nice."

The man takes his phone and starts putting in his contact info. He then hands Jaehyun his phone back with a smile. "I'm Johnny, by the way."

"I'm Woody," Jaehyun answers, only realizing his mistake when Johnny laughs. When did he become this embarrassing? He has never been this bad at flirting. "I mean Jaehyun. My name is Jaehyun."

"It was nice to meet you, Jaehyun," Johnny says. Jaehyun can only look at his lips. This is love at first sight, Jaehyun knows it for sure. "I'd like to get ready for bed now, if you don't mind."

"Oh, uh, sure, sorry-" Jaehyun blushes. He takes a few steps back, nearly tripping over a plant in the process. "Bye."

"Bye Jaehyun," Johnny says with a wink. "Call me."

Calling Johnny is the first thing he does when he wakes up. He has made a complete fool out of himself the night before so it can't get any worse than that. Jaehyun made the mistake to tell Yuta about his embarrassing story, who nearly pissed himself from laughing so hard. Jaehyun can't even be mad about it. Come on, who accidentally calls himself Woody? Jaehyun didn't even hide the fact that he was impressed by Johnny's looks. He decided to not tell Yuta the part where he told the man that he was in love. He likes to think that this didn't happen.

Twenty minutes and a semi-awkward phone call later, Jaehyun finds himself getting ready for a date. Well, it's not exactly a date, but in Jaehyun's head it is. He almost got his head stuck in the closet trying to look for the perfect outfit and there are at least six different shirts laying on his bed. After trying on three different kind of pants Jaehyun settled for a simple pair of blue jeans, but now he can't decide what shirt to wear. Should he wear a turtleneck? He gets hot easily, so better not. It's too cold for a t-shirt, but his favorite long sleeved shirt is dirty and Jaehyun refuses to wear the itchy black one. He should've done the laundry.

Jaehyun eventually runs out of time and puts on a white oversized long sleeved shirt which he hasn't worn in ages. He didn't even know he still had it, but after being close to tears because he was going to miss his date due to his indecisiveness, it's like the angels shone a light on the piece of fabric to put Jaehyun out of his misery. He looks cute, that's for sure. Jaehyun doesn't have much time to admire how pretty he looks in the mirror and think about how he would totally do himself, because he's already running late and he _really_ needs to go now.

Johnny asked him to meet up at a small cafe nearby his home. Jaehyun is already five minutes late when he leaves his house so he has no other choice but to run. The usually short eight minute walk now turned into a two minute run, resulting in Jaehyun being completely out of breath as he enters the cafe. He immediately spots Johnny sitting at a table near the window and he waves at him. Johnny smiles and waves back.

"Hey," Jaehyun says as he wipes the sweat off his forehead. He sits down across from Johnny. "Sorry I'm late."

"No worries," Johnny chuckles. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Jaehyun answers. He really needs a second to catch his breath, but he also really wants to talk to the handsome man who's sitting right in front of him. "I ran here because I didn't want to keep you waiting."

Jaehyun finds out that Johnny is only two years older than him. He came all the way here from Chicago after, what Johnny calls it, _a string of unfortunate events_. He lost his job and had to sell his house, but what really made Johnny want to move away was that his favorite aunt passed away not too long ago. After that Johnny decided he needed something new, and that's how he ended up here.

Jaehyun doesn't understand how one handsome man can flip his world completely upside down. He never had any trouble with flirting or getting what he wanted, but for some reason it seems like he can't even form proper sentences around Johnny. But can you really blame him, when the older looks like... well, _that_? He's wearing a simple outfit, black pants and a grey hoodie, but Jaehyun thinks he would still look handsome wearing a trashbag. Johnny is the kind of man who could pull anything off. Especially with a face like his.

"So are you gay, straight, or...?" Jaehyun asks after he ordered another coffee.

"Bisexual, actually," Johnny says with an amused smile on his face. "You're really straightforward, aren't you?"

Jaehyun shrugs. "Just curious if I have a chance or not."

Johnny's smile grows. "Cute." he says quietly, before taking a sip from his drink.

Jaehyun wants to answer, but before he can say anything his phone rings. It's Taeyong. He declines the call. He's on an unofficial date with an insanely gorgeous man and nothing can be more important than that. Or so he thinks. His phone rings again, but Jaehyun still isn't planning to pick up. Then Yuta calls him. Once, twice. Jaehyun gets a little annoyed after the third call. He excuses himself and eventually calls Yuta back, wondering what could be so important that both him and Taeyong keep calling him during his time with Johnny.

"What do you want?" Jaehyun nearly snarls.

"Where are you?!" Yuta shouts at him.

Jaehyun frowns. "What do you mean? I'm in a cafe with Johnny."

"Get your ass over here," Yuta sounds even more annoyed than Jaehyun. "Or have you forgotten?"

"Forgotten what?" Jaehyun asks, trying his hardest to remember.

"You promised you'd come help us with the Halloween party for kids this year!" Yuta reminds him. Jaehyun immediately gets up. "The kids can be here any minute now so you better hurry."

"Shit," he curses a little too loudly, making an older couple glare at him. He gives them an apologetic smile. "I'm coming right now. Give me ten minutes."

Jaehyun hangs up the phone and puts his coat back on. How could he possibly forget something like that? Jaehyun isn't the kind of person to forget these kind of things. He always does volunteer work with his friends, and up until now he hasn't missed a day. The thought of not only letting his friends but also a whole lot of children down makes him feel disappointed in himself. Jaehyun is one of the favorite volunteers and he knows everyone always speaks well of him. This will definitely crack his reputation. Jaehyun is doomed.

"Going already?" Johnny asks as he sips his coffee again. He raises his eyebrows.

"I forgot I was supposed to volunteer today," Jaehyun explains. He doesn't want to end it so abruptly, but he really can't stay. "I'm really sorry but I really gotta go right now."

Right when Jaehyun wants to start running, Johnny calls out for him. "Jaehyun, wait," he says out loud, making him turn around again. "Would you like to come over for dinner tonight? We can continue our date then if you'd like."

Jaehyun blinks a few times and then slowly nods. "Yeah," he says as he keeps nodding. "I'd like that."

Johnny smiles and nods as well. "Great, I'll see you then!"

Jaehyun loves volunteering, but today was... different. When he finally arrived at the children's party everyone was already there, meaning Yuta and Taeyong didn't get the chance to be mad at him for the sake of the kids. Both guys kept glaring at Jaehyun for the entire three hours, and when the last kid left Yuta was ready to kick his ass. If it wasn't for Taeyong, Jaehyun would've probably ended up crying. Jaehyun didn't help with preperations and one kid was on the verge of tears when she found out her favorite person wasn't there yet. Jaehyun really can't blame his friends for getting mad.

The party itself was pretty chaotic. Jaehyun usually enjoys these kind of things, but he just wasn't feeling it. He knew he let more than one person down and that made him feel bad. But despite feeling down, Jaehyun tried his hardest to entertain the kids. Playing games, drawing, decorating a spooky cake and dancing, Jaehyun did it all. He has dried some tears and took care of some scraped knees, broke up a fight and made the children laugh. After all he is still the kids' favorite.

After an exhausting day Jaehyun is ready to go home and get changed. After hours of not being able to breathe properly, he finally gets to take off the latex nose Taeyong handed him along with a witch hat. It's a poor costume, but they agreed to do something simple in case the kids wouldn't be able to find them. Also because some of the kids get scared easily, but Jaehyun prefers not to think about the disaster that happened during last year's Halloween.

Jaehyun has plenty of time left when he gets home, so he hops in the shower and tosses his shirt on his pile of dirty laundry in the corner of the room. At the beginning of the day it was a simple white t-shirt with the organisation's logo on it, but as the day went on it also turned into an easy access towel and tissue. It's never a good idea to wear any of these shirts for more than one day in a row, which is why Jaehyun has multiple of them in his closet. He really loves his volunteer work.

Despite having trouble choosing his outfit earlier today, Jaehyun is now a little too tired to worry about something as silly as clothing. He takes a clean pair of jeans and a sweater and decides to leave it at that. If he and Johnny end up in bed, and he really hopes they do, it doesn't matter what kind of clothes he puts on. Johnny did ask him to come over for dinner, and what's dinner without dessert? Jaehyun is pretty sure he knows how this evening will go.

Not having to hurry makes Jaehyun feel so much more relaxed. The October wind and the smell of wet leaves somehow put a smile on his face. It reminds him of his childhood, when they would spend two weeks in a cabin nearby the woods every fall. He and his mom would go look for mushrooms and feed the ducks, dressed up warmly. It's a nice memory that Jaehyun cherishes up until this day. It makes him feel good.

It's already getting dark outside and Jaehyun hopes he's not too early. Johnny didn't mention a time and he hasn't texted him all day. Not that Jaehyun would've been able to check, considering he had his hands full. He stops walking when Johnny's house comes into view. Should he wait and text Johnny first, or should he just ring the doorbell? Jaehyun takes three more steps and then stops again. What if Johnny is busy? He reaches into his pocket to grab his phone, only to realize he has left it at home.

_Damn it,_ Jaehyun thinks. He shivers and decides to just ring the doorbell. If Johnny had better things to do he would've texted him. So Jaehyun walks up to Johnny's house, and much to his surprise the older opens the door right when he goes to ring the bell. The way Johnny greets him with a smile makes Jaehyun's heart skip a beat. When did he become this weak for a _smile_? He's absolutely sure it must be love at first sight.

"Come in," Johnny says. Jaehyun steps inside and takes off his coat. "You look great."

"Thank you," Jaehyun thinks it's kinda funny how Johnny apparently appreciates this simple outfit more than the one he wore earlier today, the one that caused him to be ten minutes late to their date. "No hug?"

"You want a hug?" Johnny asks.

"You look like you give amazing hugs," Jaehyun explains. He would kill to feel those arms around him. Maybe he could tell Johnny about his awful, _awful_ day. He pouts. "I could really use one too. Didn't have the best day."

"You poor thing," Johnny coos as he pulls Jaehyun in for a hug. Oh God, this really is nice. Jaehyun sighs as he throws his arms around Johnny's shoulders. "How's that? Did I pass the hug test?"

Johnny has this amused look on his face as he pulls back way too soon. Jaehyun just nods. "Definitely."

It turns out that Johnny is actually a pretty good cook. Not the best, Jaehyun is pretty sure no one can cook better than Kun, but the food Johnny made was surprisingly good. Not that Jaehyun would complain either way. Johnny could make him French fries with chicken nuggets and he would still think it's amazing. When you're this fascinated by someone it's hard to see the bad things in them. Jaehyun is pretty sure Johnny doesn't have a bad side anyway.

Vanilla ice cream wasn't exactly the kind of dessert Jaehyun was hoping for, but Johnny has been so nice that Jaehyun completely tosses the idea of hooking up aside. If Johnny wants to sit down and talk all evening, then so be it. Besides the interesting stories Johnny is telling him, the older has a really nice voice which Jaehyun could listen to all day. This man's voice sounds better than his favorite song or the sound of violins. The way he talks is almost mesmerizing. And those lips... Jaehyun wants to bite them.

Halfway through the evening Johnny gets out a bottle of wine. Jaehyun isn't one to drink often, but he does enjoy a glass of wine every now and then. As he waits in the living room for Johnny to return with two wine glasses, Jaehyun takes a moment to think about how crazy his weekend has been. Usually he would spend his Sunday night in bed watching his favorite tv show while he hopes that Monday would never come. Sundays are for lazy mornings, boring evenings and easy dinners. But not today, it seems. It definitely helps that he doesn't have to work tomorrow, but he has a feeling that most of his happiness today is caused by Johnny.

Jaehyun doesn't know when he's supposed to go home. He's not really thinking about it either. Time seems to be irrelevant when he's having the most interesting conversations with the most handsome man he has ever laid eyes on. Johnny appears with two fancy looking wine glasses. They look expensive, but then again Jaehyun isn't really good with these kind of things. He often finds himself thinking that something is expensive when it really came from the dollar store from around the corner. Who cares, anyway?

Jaehyun enjoys his evening with Johnny even more after two glasses of wine. He also finds out that Johnny gets a little more touchy after drinking some alcohol. His touches are soft and gentle, and Jaehyun kinda wants to grab his hand and intertwine their fingers just to know what it would feel like. Johnny looks like the kind of person to softly squeeze your hand and smile. Maybe he would even bring your hand up to his lips to kiss your knuckles. It's a thought Jaehyun likes. He was born a romantic and he will die a romantic. Gentle gestures and soft touches is what makes him dizzy, in a good way.

It's getting close to midnight and Johnny slowly but surely starts to clean things up. He brings the empty wine glasses to the table and throws the now empty chips bag in the trash. Their conversation is still ongoing, but Jaehyun can tell that their fun little evening is about to end soon. He will either have to go home or ask if he can stay the night, but he doesn't really like the thought of asking. He doesn't want to push his luck and annoy Johnny. So he lets Johnny talk and hopes that the older will ask him to stay instead. He would already be overjoyed if Johnny were to offer him his couch.

"It's getting kinda late," Johnny says when their conversation finally dies down. It's exactly twelve now, meaning a new day has started. It's Monday. "Do you work tomorrow?"

"Today," Jaehyun corrects him. "It's already midnight." They're standing face to face now. Jaehyun is sure that they're closer than they have been all evening. "But no. I actually have a day off tomorrow. Today, I mean."

Johnny chuckles. He reaches out to touch Jaehyun's face, soft fingers stroking his cheek. "Would you like to stay the night?"

"I'd love to." Jaehyun says quietly.

He doesn't know why, but it feels like it would ruin the mood if he were to talk any louder. His heart is beating loudly as Johnny moves closer. Slowly, until their lips are almost touching. Jaehyun suddenly feels nervous and his hands are sweaty. He doesn't dare to lean in. Johnny is so close, and yet Jaehyun can't help but think that it's too good to be true. His mind is playing tricks on him, he's sure of it. Johnny isn't actually this close and he's definitely not planning on kissing him. Jaehyun can feel him staring, he can feel his breath. And then Johnny is kissing him.

It's soft, like how all of Johnny's touches have been soft so far. Johnny is testing the waters, so Jaehyun finally swallows this anxious feeling and kisses him back. He feels Johnny smiling against his lips. Johnny pulls him closer by his belt loops, hands resting on Jaehyun's hips. His touch burns right through the fabric of Jaehyun's clothes, but in a good way. Jaehyun hasn't been this intimate with someone for a while now, and he definitely hasn't felt this way in a long time. Hell, he doesn't think he ever felt this way at all. And yet, Jaehyun hesitates. He gently pushes Johnny off him.

Johnny pulls one of his hands back, only to reach out and touch Jaehyun's cheek once more. "I thought you wanted this. Did I read the signs wrong?"

"I-" Jaehyun can't get the words out. He doesn't even understand what's going on in his mind. He went here with the idea of hooking up, but all he wants to do now is crawl into Johnny's arms and sleep. Jaehyun craves a different kind of intimacy. "Will you send me away if I tell you I don't want to have sex right now?"

Johnny laughs. "I'm not like that," he promises. He lets go of Jaehyun and tilts his head. "Did I tell you too much? Did my life stories scare you away?"

"It's the complete opposite, actually," Jaehyun admits. He wraps his arms around himself, suddenly feeling cold now Johnny isn't standing so close to him anymore. "You fascinate me and I'm scared that if we hook up now it won't ever be anything more than just a hook-up. You do something to me and I want to find out what it means."

"Okay, I can live with that," Johnny hums. He has this smile on his face that makes Jaehyun want to rub his cheek against him like a cat. A strange thought, but Jaehyun figured a long time ago that a lot of things don't make sense and he just accepts whatever is going on in his head. "I like you, Jaehyun. Or what was it again... Woody?"

Jaehyun blushes, feeling his cheeks and the tip of his ears heating up. "Can we please pretend like that never happened? I don't know what I was thinking."

"It was cute though," Johnny chuckles. He reaches out his hands for Jaehyun to take. Jaehyun lets go of himself and takes them in his own. He shivers, but the cold doesn't bother him as long as he gets to hold Johnny's hands. "Anyway... Since we're not having sex tonight, what do you want to do? I'm totally fine with just laying down while holding hands. Or not touching at all, whatever you want."

"There actually is something that I'd like to do..." Jaehyun says. Johnny's hands feel so nice and warm. "But it's a little strange."

"You told me you were in love with me after seeing my face for ten seconds," Johnny reminds him. Jaehyun groans. This is definitely one of those things he will hear about for the rest of his life. "I don't think it can get any more strange than that."

"To be really honest I just crave a different kind of intimacy right now," Jaehyun tells him carefully, scared to be laughed at. "I just want to lay in bed and cuddle with you. It's not exactly holding hands, but it sounds really nice."

"Yeah," Johnny answers. He's not laughing or judging. Johnny seems to genuinely be interested. "I like that idea."

Jaehyun doesn't quite understand how someone would agree to this, especially someone as amazing as Johnny. It's like hooking up without the sexual part, and yet it makes Jaehyun feel better than any one-night stand he ever had. A few days ago he didn't even think about finding love, but as he lays in Johnny's arms and listens to his heartbeat, he can't help but feel grateful that his friends took him trick-or-treating. If he hadn't gone with them, if he had said no, he probably wouldn't have met Johnny. Maybe he would've seen him at the local store, but he would never be more than a pretty face he saw around town. Jaehyun is happy.

He didn't believe in love at first sight until he met Johnny, who becomes his boyfriend not too long after their first encounter. When someone asks them how they met it takes Jaehyun back to the night he first laid eyes on Johnny. When he was too mesmerized by Johnny's beauty to properly introduce himself. He realizes that he must've looked stupid, wearing that ugly Woody costume while holding a pumpkin basket filled with candy. And he definitely realizes he made a complete fool out of himself when he told Johnny he was in love, but his boyfriend loves to tell this story to anyone who wants to know. Or those who don't. Johnny still tells it anyway.

Being around Johnny also made Jaehyun realize how lucky he got. Whenever he's with Johnny there are no doubts or fears, and there's definitely no room for sadness. Johnny is his safe space, someone he goes to whenever he's feeling down or stressed, because his boyfriend always knows what to do even if Jaehyun hasn't said anything. He just _knows_. It's safe to say Jaehyun isn't worried about the future. As long as he has Johnny by his side, he can take on the world.

(One year later they go trick-or-treating together, Johnny dressed up as Shrek and Jaehyun as an onion.)


End file.
